


Dean Winchester only makes exceptions for his Angel.

by GodLikesBoysToo



Series: Supernatural has ruined me. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodLikesBoysToo/pseuds/GodLikesBoysToo
Summary: So yeah Dean Winchester may not do romantic chick flick relationships, but that's with other people. Dean made exceptions for his Angel, and making love was one of them. Because with Cas it wasn't about pleasure, it was about just being close to each other in the time they had, making sure they knew the other was loved. So when his Angel promised him forever, he knew he meant it.





	Dean Winchester only makes exceptions for his Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know a lot of people like to think Dean and Cas always have rough sex. Well not me, I like to think Dean makes some exceptions when it comes to his Angel. This doesn't have a plot but it's also not right to go under the porn without plot tag. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Also sorry it so short!  
> None of the Characters belong to me, they belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural!

Dean Winchester wasn't one for romantic chick flick relationships, but when it came to his Angel he made exceptions. When He and Cas fucked it wasn't like it was when he took a girl home, it was slow and sensual. It was soft touches, the feeling of Cas' strong but gentle hands grounding him as their tongues danced. The feeling of their bare chests brushing against each other when Dean's back arches of the bed. Cas grinding his hips against his with their pants still on making the rough fabric of his jeans rub his half hard erection. That feeling he gets when his Angel strips his boxers and jeans off of him to stoke his dick, the words of pure love that fall off of Cas' lips and into his ear as he jerks him off. Watching his Angel take off his pants and boxers and laying back over him, feeling him take both their erections in his lubed up hand and stoking them slowly, flicking his thumb over the tip and squeezing at the base as they thrust in time to his strokes. It's the feeling of Cas biting that spot where his collarbone and neck meet, sucking and giving the sensitive skin there kitten licks. Feeling his lubed fingers circle his hole, gently massaging it, the moan he lets out when his Angel finally pushes one lubed finger inside him "ngah CAS!" or the way he slowly pumps it in and out until adding a second finger and scissoring them. The way his stomach tightens and his skin tingles, how Cas whispers nothing but praise in his ear. How Cas moans when he lubes up his achingly hard cock before coming to his knees between Dean's thighs, how he wraps Dean's legs around his waist and reaches down to line his erection up with Dean's hole. How he pushes in just the tip at first letting Dean catch his breathe before pushing in to the hilt. That his Angel is with him, slowly rocking his hips as Dean starts to grind his ass down on him, an that's when Cas decides to pull out slowly all the way to the tip and then slam back in hard hitting the man's prostate making him cry out in pleasure "AH CAS RIGHT THERE ANGEL!" It's how Cas continues this rhythm as he bends to kiss Dean, sliding their tongues together as he thrusts in and out making the kiss sloppy, how he gives up on kissing and just let's his mouth linger as he whispers praise and promises that get broken with cries of pure pleasure to Dean "I love you Dean, I'm not going to- AH!- leave you again. You're so amazing Dean, AH FUCK! I love you so much Dean Winchester". And that's when Dean loses himself in the pleasure, back arching of the bed as he comes crying out "AH CAS! I love you so much Angel! AH!", clinching down hard around his Angel pulling him off the cliff with him. The feeling of Cas' hot come filling him as his Angel whispers praise "So good Dean, so perfect, I love you Dean." In his ear and his skin feels hot and cold at the same time. He's faintly aware of his come drying on his abdomen but he doesn't care, his floating in pleasure that his Angel gave him, he can feel Cas pull out and there's a snapping noise which he knows is his Angel using his grace to clean them up. The way Cas pulls Dean back into his chest and wraps his arms around his stomach and presses his lips by his ear whispering calming things to bring him down from the cloud of pleasure he's in. "Dean, sweetheart you're okay I'm here, come back to me, Dean I've got you." He'd whisper waving his hand to make the cover pull up on them as Dean silently cried. But it wasn't bad tears, no they were happy tears, because Dean's Angel was back, Cas was holding him and taking care of him, and it felt nice that for once he didn't have to be the one taking care of someone. Dean turned in Cas' arms to face him, his emerald green eyes bore into crystal clear blue that held so much love an he was over come with emotion, he laid his head in the crook of his Angel's neck "I love you Cas. Please don't leave again." He croaked, his voice utterly wreaked from crying out in pleasure. Cas pressed a kiss to his head "I'm not going anywhere Dean, I love you, and I'll stay as long as you want me to." He says, and Dean pulls back to look into his eyes, he sees nothing but love and honesty "forever?" He croaks again and his Angel just presses hi lips to his and whispers the only thin he needed to hear "Forever." He promises.

So yeah Dean Winchester may not do romantic chick flick relationships, but that's with other people. Dean made exceptions for his Angel, and making love was one of them. Because with Cas it wasn't about pleasure, it was about just being close to each other in the time they had, making sure they knew the other was loved. So when his Angel promised him forever, he knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good while on this. I hope you can get a clear image of what is happening in your mind. Well thank you for reading!


End file.
